


Sousuke's Birthday Suit

by disneygirl1937



Category: Free!
Genre: Lingerie, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, SouRin Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 23:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5889445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disneygirl1937/pseuds/disneygirl1937
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke has a little surprise for Rin on his birthday. And he plans to let Rin spend his birthday doing whatever he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sousuke's Birthday Suit

“Sousuke, how much longer do I have to sit here and wait for you?” Rin sat on the edge of their bed and leaned into his hands, shooting a deadly glare at the locked bathroom door.  
“Just one more minute. Practice patience, Rin.” Sousuke retorted from behind the door. Rin could hear the mocking in his tone and grunted back. He flopped back onto the bed and stared up at the ceiling, tracing patterns in the air above him. He suddenly heard the click of the door unlocking and grumbled sarcastically to himself, throwing his hands over his face.  
“Okay, you can look now…” Sousuke stammered, his voice shaking with nerves. Rin wondered why Sousuke would be so nervous as he pulled himself back up to sitting.  
“Well it sure look you long enough-” Rin suddenly fell speechless at the sight before him. There stood Sousuke wearing only a thong designed to look like a tuxedo. He had a black bowtie around his neck and cuffs around his wrists, and the rest of him was completely bare, ready for the taking. Rin’s jaw dropped as he looked his husband up and down, discovering the black satin heels that Sousuke was wearing. He immediately felt himself get hard.  
“Don’t laugh, okay? I thought it would be a fun surprise, so don’t embarrass me.” Sousuke glanced down, a deep blush spreading across his face. Rin stood up and closed the distance between the two, placing his hands on Sousuke’s plump ass and giving a gentle squeeze.  
“You look sexy.” Rin sighed, placing a gentle kiss onto Sousuke’s lips.  
“Tonight I am all yours. Do with me as you please, Master.” Sousuke smiled against Rin’s mouth, grabbing the sides of his face and pulling him in for another kiss. Their kisses continued, increasing in depth. Rin sighed in pleasure, and Sousuke slipped his tongue into Rin’s mouth, gently massaging his husband’s tongue with his own. Rin nearly melted at the taste of Sousuke, but he steeled himself, tugging at his husband’s thong and pulling him towards the bed. He turned until Sousuke was the one leaning against the bed and pushed him until he fell back, causing the mattress to creak and bounce. Rin grinned mischievously and quickly stripped down to his briefs before climbing onto the bed and straddling his gorgeous husband. He placed his hands on the sides of Sousuke’s head and leaned down to plant a deep and passionate kiss against his lips. Sousuke let out a soft moan that sent a shiver down Rin’s spine. He lowered his kisses down Sousuke’s body, placing a new one every few inches. He glossed over the thong, which made Sousuke grunt in disappointment.  
Rin chuckled to himself. “Practice patience, Sousuke.” He peeked up at Sousuke’s face and was met with a look that seemed to say “Very funny.” Rin giggled again, returning to Sousuke’s thigh. He kept moving downward until he was met with one of the satin heels.  
“Well you won’t be needing these,” Rin teased, pulling off the shoes and throwing them to the ground next to the bed. He peered back at Sousuke and suddenly hopped off the bed. “Take the cuffs off. Now.” Sousuke immediately obeyed, watching as Rin slipped out of his boxers in the least gentle way possible. He climbed back up onto the bed and straddled his husband again, who was now free from the cuffs and able to run his hands up and down Rin’s chest. Rin shook with pleasure from the gentle touch, but ignored the sensation long enough to lean down and tenderly remove the bowtie from Sousuke’s neck.  
“Now all that’s left is that pesky thong.” Rin remarked, slipping his finger underneath the waistband of it and letting it snap back against Sousuke’s hip. He winced in an odd combination of pleasure and pain, as Rin watched his face twist with amusement. Rin loved more than anything to see this side of Sousuke that no one else got to see. He leaned over and placed a warm kiss against Sousuke’s thong, which was now bulging with the task of containing his erection. Rin couldn’t take it anymore. He bit at the waistband of the thong until a small tear appeared, which he then ripped at until the thong fell off of Sousuke’s hips in pieces.  
“Ah, so you want it rough do you?” Sousuke teased, his cock twitching in pleasure. Rin responded by pinching Sousuke’s nipples harshly, twisting them slightly until he could see the suffering and joy splattered across Sousuke’s face. Finally Rin freed Sousuke, turning himself over so that he was now laying on the bed and Sousuke was on top of him.  
“What do you want, Rin? Tell me what you want and it’s yours.”  
Rin wrapped his arms around Sousuke’s neck and pulled himself up next to his husband’s ear. He could feel Sousuke shiver from the sensation of his breath against his ear. “I want you to fuck me. Hard.” Rin whispered seductively into his husband’s ear, and then dropped himself onto the bed and stared intensely into the light blue eyes that bore into him.  
“Alright. Whatever my Master wishes.” Sousuke smirked, placing a heartfelt kiss onto Rin’s lips as he teased a finger at Rin’s entrance. He slipped his finger inside, causing Rin to moan with pleasure against Sousuke’s lips. Sousuke lightly thrusted his finger inside Rin, slowly adding a second finger. Rin sighed and grabbed handfuls of Sousuke’s hair, running his hands through it as he deepened their kisses. Sousuke thrust his fingers in deeper, being sure to brush against Rin’s prostate which caused him to cry out.  
“Enough! Sousuke, I’m ready okay? Just come on already.” Rin pleaded, wrapping his legs around his husband’s hips.  
“I’m sorry Master, but you’ll have to tell me exactly what you want.” Sousuke gave a smug smile at the protests that Rin made to his demands.  
“Okay fine. I want you, Sousuke.”  
“Try again.”  
“I want your cock inside me!” Rin snapped, thrusting his hips against Sousuke’s fingers.  
“Whatever my master commands.” Sousuke removed his fingers and reached for the bottle of lube on the nightstand. He squirted a fair amount onto his erection and tossed the bottle aside. Rubbing it in, he gazed at Rin with lustful eyes and asked “Okay, are you ready?”  
“Oh my god. Yes, Sousuke! I already said that!” Rin shouted, bucking his hips again in reply.  
Sousuke laughed at Rin’s frustration as he guided his cock into his husband’s ass. He moaned loudly as he slid in with ease, stopping halfway in. He looked up at Rin to make sure that he wasn’t in pain.  
“Are you okay? Can I start moving now?”  
“Sousuke! Stop asking dumb questions and just go!” Rin demanded, choking on his last word as Sousuke thrusted hard into him.  
Sousuke repeated his thrusts, each one harder than the last. The room began to fill with the sounds of grunts and moans as the couple entwined themselves, their bodies moving together with an intense need.  
“Ah. Sou-suke. Fas-ter” Rin gasped between thrusts, gripping tightly into Sousuke’s back and scratching against his muscles with desire. His husband obliged, increasing his speed and thrusting even deeper to the sounds of intensified moans.  
The deeper thrusts hit right up against Rin’s good spot. Sousuke knew it. Rin was practically in tears with delight as Sousuke thrusted fast and deep, stopping only to press a kiss against his husband’s swollen lips.  
“Rin. I love you.” Sousuke whispered into his lover’s ear, wrapping his arms around Rin’s waist and increasing the speed of his thrusts. Rin wrapped his arms around Sousuke’s neck, squeezing as tight as he could and closing in the space between the two.  
“Sousuke, I- Ah! Oh god, I’m gonna- I’m gonna! Ah SOUSUKE!” Rin shouted, throwing his head back as he came all over he and Sousuke’s chest. The sight of Rin climaxing pushed Sousuke to orgasm, and he groaned loudly as he finished with Rin planting kisses all along his collarbone.  
Sousuke pulled out and dropped onto the bed next to Rin. He put his arm around Rin pulling the red head closer into his arms.  
“Happy Birthday.” Sousuke smiled, placing a gentle kiss on the tip of Rin’s nose.  
“Thank you Sousuke.” Rin grinned, wrapping his arms around his wonderful husband before he drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> FIRST SMUT FIC YAAAAAA  
> I always told myself that my first smut would be MakoHaru. I lied.  
> Okay so I wrote this for SouRin week because I love my sharkboy crybaby and also shoulder-pain tough guy.  
> Since it is my first smut, feedback is very much appreciated! Comments light up my soul, make me feel like a Christmas tree!


End file.
